lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minna Grumm
Minna Grumm was a young woman who was the daughter of Rubb and Bura Grumm, including the sister of Bannie, Gleefa, Leddon, and Puil Grumm. Biography Early life Born in TA 2912, Minna lived in the town of Bree, along with the Butterbur family. She was five years old after her mother died from an illness and was known to be very close to her sister Bannie and her brother Leddon, who worked in the inn of the Prancing Pony. A year later, after turning six, Minna, along with Gleefa, Leddon, and her two year old brother Puil tried to look after Bannie, who succumbed to a terrible sickness. While her father left Bree to search for an Athelas to save his daughter, Minna, along with her siblings and the Butterburs were present as Brannie died from the terrible sickness. A week after Bannie's death, Minna and her siblings were looked after by the Butterburs after their father died in a his sleep from a broken heart. Years later, Minna and her sister began to work as a waitresses in the Prancing Pony. Meeting Thórin When Thórin Oakenshield came to visit the Prancing Pony after his search for Thráin in TA 2940, Minna walked around the inn and served the customers their orders alongside her friend Betsy, the daughter of Barney Butterbur. She caught her eye on Thórin and saw how cute he was. Then, she walked over to him and started to flirt with him. Before Gandalf arrived to the inn, Minna was quite amazed when Thórin revealed his name and the heir of Durin's Folk. While she was starting to pass over some food drinks, she noticed that two men named William Ferny and Squint, who were hired assassins by Azog to assassinate Thórin Oakenshield for a bounty to put out on his head. Minna was suspicious of them since they've kept their eyes on him across each corner of the room and prepared to confront him. She slowly drew out her kitchen knife while Thórin held the grip of his sword until the wizard Gandalf arrived. After a long conversation, William and Squint managed to kidnap Minna and use her as bait to lure Thórin to them. Thórin began to notice when Gandalf warned him that someone was planning to murder him. Just as Thórin walks outside the inn, Minna is held by Squint while William slowly sneaks up to kill him. Thórin slew William while Minna was stabbed in the back by Squint before she tried to escape. Badly wounded, she looks up to see Thórin killing Squint and rushed over to save her. As Thorin tries to keep her alive, Minna slowly placed her hand on Thórin's cheek with a smile and succumbs to her wound. Behind the scenes Minna Grumm was portrayed by Phoebe Gittins in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, who was the daughter of Philippa Boyens. Appearances *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (First appearance) Category:Bree-humans Category:Grumm family Category:Males